<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like Thoughts That Come And Go by jeremyyyberryyy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141712">Like Thoughts That Come And Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeremyyyberryyy/pseuds/jeremyyyberryyy'>jeremyyyberryyy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Rich Goranski, Eventual Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski, M/M, POV Rich Goranski, Pansexual Jake Dillinger, Pining Rich Goranski, Rich Goranski-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:02:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeremyyyberryyy/pseuds/jeremyyyberryyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Rich, you’re late!”, Jake called, his voice immediately lessens the heavy weight on Rich’s shoulders and the cold is suddenly diminished and in turn filled with a feeling of warmth that you only get when Jake Dillinger, Middleborough High Schools “golden boy” is your best friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like Thoughts That Come And Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey! this is my first story in here. it’s very short, but i had fun writing it. i wrote this for an english assignment actually haha! but my friend is into musicals and i really liked taking a look at the characters who seemed to have interesting lives and perspectives, but who weren’t the main characters. i might keep writing this if i feel like it, but who knows. either way i had fun writing it and hopefully somebody reads and enjoys. :))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rich’s hands were smudged and blackened as they usually were after removing the grimy window screen from its place fitted in the one medium-sized window in his dimly lit room that overlooked the tiny side yard. Freshman year Rich would’ve spent hours upon hours looking out that same dingy window and gazing up at the blissful, cloudless, sky above, wondering if life would indeed ever get better. He remembers those days, although they seem so long ago and his memory is still hazy. The drop is not far, as his window is only so high off the ground in this tiny, one story house. Rich’s shoes dig into the soft ground seconds after he scoots himself off of the windowsill, which ceases creaking and groaning without the pressure of his weight. Once he’s stabilized on the ground, he places the screen back on, ensuring he does it the correct way in which he’s able to take it out to sneak back in once he returns. Rich trudges over to the small wooden gate that is practically rotting off its hinges and swings it open to reveal the front of the house. </p><p>The neighborhood is quiet, even at this time of day and there are no cars that can be seen on the streets outside of his house. The feeling of this eerie silence slowly creeps up on him as Rich walks down the sidewalk, his beat up shoes slightly dragging and scraping against the cement underneath him. He feels his foot kick a pebble that was in his way and watches as it shoots off in the opposite direction as he picks up his pace. He feels a cool breeze in the late October air swirl around him and gust about, sending immediate shivers down his spine. The feeling of the wind licking at his arms as he walks in a cut off T that was probably not the best fashion decision for this time of year, spreads the feeling of loneliness that slithers in with the cold.</p><p>Once Rich feels he’s nearing the corner of the block, he lifts his head up with great effort and spots his best friend’s car poorly parked ahead. He hears the faint lyrics to some stupid, irritating pop song and a grin immediately spreads across his face. Today has been rough, but the subtle, easy-going smile on Jake Dillinger’s face as he turns down the radio and shouts, “Rich, you’re late!”, immediately lessens the heavy weight on Rich’s shoulders and the cold is suddenly diminished and in turn filled with a feeling of warmth that you only get when Jake Dillinger, Middleborough High Schools “golden boy” is your best friend. Rich can’t help the wide grin that spreads across his face and stretches from ear-to-ear in an almost painful way. </p><p>Zap! A small shock went down his back and although it wasn't a very painful one, the surprise of the sudden, unpleasant jolt startled Rich to say the least. It started over two years ago, when the sweltering midday heat only seemed to further increase as the days dragged on and summer neared. The heat was almost unbearable and Rich was only blessed with the occasional small breeze that nipped at his cheeks. A popular senior at the time had gotten Rich to buy this S.Q.U.I.P or Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor in order to “make him popular and be more chill”. At first, Rich was skeptical, but the year had only seemed to get worse and soon the boy was desperate. He downed the grey, oblong-shaped pill with Mountain Dew and the supercomputer implanted in his brain. This was how Rich had gone from the pathetic, loser Freshman year to the second most popular guy at school with all the girls chasing after him by the start of Sophomore year.</p><p>The grin on Rich's face is immediately whipped away as soon as the shock goes down his back. By now, the boy is used to these many shocks among other pain inflicted upon him throughout the day, and doesn’t flinch or even wince at the electrical shock that runs it’s way up his spine, reaching the top of his back like a strike of lightning. “Imply you got held up due to a female at school” said the adenoidal voice in his head. This voice or his S.Q.U.I.P had basic control over his body, telling Rich what to do and how to act, along with punishing him if he did something that could diminish his popularity. His S.Q.U.I.P flickers into view, glaring at him and exasperatingly repeating what it said a second ago. It sends a second jolt traveling through his body and Rich quickly returns to reality, blinking a few times and having his surroundings come back into focus as he stops drifting away into his own thoughts. Rich registers he is standing stationary in front of the shiny passenger door side of Jake’s sports car with his friend in turn, looking back at him with concern evident on his face. Rich internally panics and hopes his friend won’t ask any questions or pick up on the other’s perturbation. “Took longer to get home. I had to finish something up at school, if you know what I mean.”, he quickly uttered, with a slight smirk apparent on his face. The look of question seemingly disappeared, forgotten for a moment, and Jake let out an airy, genial laugh at what his friend was implying. </p><p>Rich quickly seizes the handle of the door in his iron grip and yanks open the car door, plopping himself down in the passenger seat. He tugs the door closed, not bothering to buckle his seat belt. As they pull out into the street again, Jake turns the volume up on the stereo once more, letting the loud, sickeningly upbeat song fill the space. Simultaneously, as the chorus to whatever random Pop song Jake Dillinger has loudly playing in his car comenses, they turn onto the main road, out of the overhanging of any of the gnarled and knotted trees that lined the sidewalks at every turn in Rich’s neighborhood. The still bright, hot daytime sun shown clear up above, opening up the world around Rich. Soon, his gaze fell to his best friend to his left, the light almost illuminating him in the sun, showing off his best features and highlighting the small, fascinating details of Jake’s face that most hadn’t even noticed or perceived before, in an almost angelic way. The world shrinks down to just his best friend, his best friend and whatever dumb song is filtering through the speakers in Jakes car. He notices the way Jake’s eyes crinkle up as he softly hums along to the beat and smiles slightly, showing off the prominent dimples adorning his face. The boy has smooth, rich, tanned skin of someone who was out in the sun a lot playing sports and peaking through the dark olive skin of his cheeks is a slight flush, most likely from the heat or singing along to this random song that sounds strangely familiar to Rich. As he takes it all in, he observes that his best friend’s dark brown hair is moderately pushed back, away from his face, allowing Rich a clear view of the naturally long eyelashes framing Jake’s eyes. The sunlight lights up Jake’s face and Rich can’t help but wonder how someone could ever be or look this perfect. The earthy, musky-sweet smells of Fall suddenly surface, combined with the delicate, homey, and strangely pleasant smell of a vanilla scent that one might think would come from a candle and of a little dirt emanating from the car or Jake himself, Rich was unsure.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>